Love Never Fails
by Kriscross2
Summary: Christy awakens from the epidemic that hit cutter gap and nearly claimed her own life. Has Christy gained clarity concerning the man her heart really loves, and can love really overcome all odds?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Never Fails**

**Author's Note:** This story will be a continuation of the book, with perhaps pieces of the TV series mixed in, along with my own creativity. I hope you enjoy! Its my first attempt at a fan fiction, so I would welcome your feedback!

**Disclaimer:**This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

"Alice, hurry, come quickly. I jest can't believe it, it's a miracle, God sent her back to us Alice, it's Christy, she's OK Alice, she's OK!" There was no mistaking that all too familiar Scottish brogue, and more, the joy that radiated from it as Neil called my name. Doctor McNeil was calling my name, and more, he loved me, he loved me in the way I had hoped someone could come to care for me. My sickness had brought such clarity to months of confusion and heartache. Gently, my hand tightened around Neil's ever so slightly. Cutter Gap's epidemic had come much too close to stealing the time that I had with Neil and I was not about to let go of him now. Everything in me wanted to open my eyes, to see the joy reflected in his eyes that I heard drifting across the room through his voice, but I just couldn't. Physically my body was still too weak and it took every effort just to concentrate on the many voices now filling the room.

"Neil! What is it? I came as quickly as I could. Please, tell me she's OK Neil. Neil?"

"She's alright Alice. Her body is very weak. I don't know how she pulled through. Alice, I won't lie to you. We had lost her. There was nothing left that I could do except wait for her to die and then suddenly – it's a miracle Alice. God brought her back to us." I could hear the emotion thick in his voice, as if it took everything in him to push the words out.

"Praise the Lord! I was so worried, so worried that I just didn't know what we would do without her. But Neil, thee must be exhausted. Is there anything that I can do, anything that Christy needs right now? Perhaps thee should get rest of thy own while I attend to Christy for a while?"

"No Alice. Right now she needs as much rest as she can get. She still hasn't completely awakened yet, but I can't leave her Alice. Please, not when I nearly, I mean we nearly lost her. I think it would be best if I remained here through the evening to ensure that she really has pulled through the worst of it."

"Of course Neil. But please, if there is anything thee needs, please, let me know at once. David is beside himself downstairs. I'll let him know of the good news and make sure that he does not interrupt her rest till morning."

"Thank you Alice – there's much I wish to speak with you about, I just don't know how to yet."

"Thee will in time Neil, do not rush thyself. Christy is in the Lord's hands, as are thee." With that, the room was quiet once again. Quietly the door shut behind Alice as she left the room. I was keenly aware of Neil's presence. With every ounce of strength I could muster, my eyelids began to flutter open and slowly, bits and pieces of the room came into focus. Every corner of the room seemed to have been stripped from floor to ceiling of all life and color, of everything I loved so much. In their place were bedpans, medicines, and the smell of lye soap and disinfectants. A crisp breeze found it's way through the window and blew across the lamplight's flame, catching my attention until my gaze fixed upon a head of unruly red hair. Nothing held my attention like the glazed eyes of Neil shining back, right through mine. I wished so much I could reach up and sweep an unruly curl from his face. It looked like it had been weeks since Neil had rested himself; he looked so tired, so completely spent.

"Well, welcome back Miss Huddleston. I must say you gave us all quite a scare." He was all doctor now, nothing but deep concern and something else, something of restraint etched on his face. Nothing like what I had expected.

"Neil, I..." Neil interrupted me all too quickly. There was so much I had to know, that he had to know. I didn't want to wait a minute longer.

"Do not try to speak lass – you've been through quite the ordeal and you need rest. There will be time for questions and answers tomorrow, for now; I just want you to get your rest. I can't tell you how relieved I am to see those clear blue eyes of yours again." Neil's hand reached up to brush a strand of hair that had become misplaced from my cheek. His hand lingered, ever so gently. "I thought I would never see them again."

"Neil, thank you. Thank you, for everything." I whispered hoarsely. I didn't know if he could sense the deeper meaning behind those words. My hand reached up to grip his with an amazing amount of strength born most likely from my own panicked urgency for him to know what was in my heart. Did he even know I had heard everything? I longed for him to know that it was his love that drew me back, that I knew he needed me like I now realized I needed him, but the moment was lost to the reality of the circumstances we found ourselves in.

"Lass, don't thank me. I could not do a thing." He looked away then, pain written all over his face. "A doctor never wants to admit that there are limits to his abilities. Perhaps it's pride, but I've spent my whole life trying to ease the pain and suffering of those I care about most." He looked at me then, something written deep in those eyes that for whatever reason, he just couldn't verbalize. "I'm just so glad the Lord saw fit to hear my prayer Christy. Perhaps he knew just how important you are to Cutter Gap, how without you something would be missing, how without you something in me might be missing."

I had grown so tired. By the time Neil had finished sharing with me my eyes had already closed, though I had heard every word. Neil McNeil needed me. Tomorrow there would be many questions, and I was going to get my answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Never Fails**

**Author's Note:** Ok, so David keeps getting in the picure, but don't worry, Neil's still hanging in there! Christy had a lot of catching up to do and some air to clear up first.

**Disclaimer:**This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Greeting me the following morning was the most brilliant array of Smokey Mountain sunshine that I had ever recalled seeing. Miss Alice's description of these wondrous mountains had been amongst the many things that lured me to Cutter Gap in the first place. In the cool of the evenings and the quiet mornings that I have spent here since first arriving, the Great Smokey's peaceful beauty has comforted me despite all the flips and turns my heart has so easily made. Much to my delight, enough of my strength had returned, making sitting up a newfound luxury once more. Breathing a deep sigh in I smiled wide, happy to be alive, happy to be here, happy to be in love.

"Well, a good mornin' to ye to Miss Huddleston." Dr. McNeil entered, grinning from ear to ear with a sparkle in his eye that matched the sunlight I was so enjoying. "Judging from that smile of yours and the fact that you seem to be sitting up in fine form I would say you are on your way to a fine recovery!"

"Doctor McNeil, I'm feeling so much better this morning. Why, I bet you I could almost fly out of bed right now if I only had a bit of encouragement from a certain doctor of mine."

"Aye, I don't doubt that lass, but you won't be getting any encouragement from me. You may feel ten times better than you have in quite a while, but don't let your feelings carry you away. Physically, your body is still too weak to try anything too ambitious just yet."

"Neil, how long was I sick?" I asked, needing to know. My school children needed me, and I needed them. Many of them had lost loved ones of their own to the epidemic, some, had even lost their own lives. For but a moment my spirits were dampened by the thought of Fairlight – oh how I missed her! If only she were here to talk to, she would understand, and she would have just the right words of wisdom I needed.

"Nearly four weeks Christy. David and Alice said that one minute they were talking with you and the next you had collapsed on the floor. For days afterwards you were in and out with delirium, your fever was so high. By the third week you had become so weak that your body just started shutting down and you went into a coma. At that point there was nothing any of us could do. There was nothing I could do…I-Christy, please just promise me you will follow my orders to a tea. You are not out of the woods jest yet."

"I promise I'll do my best Doctor, you have my word." I smiled my biggest smile as sweetly as I possibly could, hoping to earn his trust and perhaps even a bit of leniency from his normal stubborn set ways. My feet were practically itching to get up and out of bed as soon as reasonably possible. There was something in me that told me Dr. McNeil might not be quite as reasonable with me as he would with his other patients.

"Neil, about last night, there's something I need to ask you..."

We were interrupted just then as my door swung wide, revealing an uncharacteristically chipper Miss Alice and Ida. David was close behind, but he was quiet, almost too quiet. David, I had almost forgotten about David in the rush of feelings I was finally allowing my heart to process in regards to Dr. McNeil's bedside prayer and confessions. David and I needed to talk, and sooner than later.

"Christy, your looking every bit as lovely as the day I first saw you doing cartwheels in front of the mission house. It's so good to see thee sitting up and smiling once again." With that, Miss Alice was at my side, embracing me in one of the largest hugs I had ever received from her. Wiping away strands of my hair from my face she beamed at me. "Thee is like a daughter to me Christy, I was sick with worry that I would lose you like I lost Margaret. God has blessed me with such great joy since thee has arrived here. Do you remember this?" Miss Alice held up the vibrant orange leaf that she had once given me, shortly after I first arrived in Cutter Gap. In Miss Alice's wisdom, she had told me to hold on to joy, for there would be times when I would need to be reminded of the reasons I came here. Such a small token of trust between friends had come to symbolize so much more to us. In return, I had given the tiny leaf back to Miss Alice shortly after she had shared with me about her daughter Margaret, about her rebellion and sadly, about her death.

"Remember Joy," I had told Miss Alice, as I handed her the very leaf she had given me and I had clung to in some of my darkest days in Cutter Gap.

"Yes, Miss Alice, I do. Oh I do!" My eyes were now dripping heavy, wet tears. Miss Alice reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I was holding onto joy, hoping above all hope that God would answer our prayers and bring thee's beautiful, smiling face back to us. I believe God must have been filled to overflowing with joy when He reckoned it fitting to do just that." We embraced once more, no more words were needed. Miss Alice had become a mother to me in such a short amount of time and I was equally just as grateful that we would have endless amounts of days to build upon that friendship we had come to hold so dear.

"I expected that you might be a bit hungry, Miss Christy, so I brought you up some of the finest chicken broth this side of Cutter Gap that I could manage. Granted, there's not much to it, Dr.'s orders, but it might do you some good." It was Miss Ida, David's sister. Ida was probably one of the greatest cooks this side of Tennessee, let a lone Cutter Gap, and she was right, I was starving.

"Miss Ida, that's the best idea anyone has had all morning. I'd love some!"

"Now Christy, you know the routine. Just liquids for the next week, and if your fever stays away, then we can begin re-introducing solids to you. Don't make me have to caution you to take a little at a time lass." Neil, all doctor once again, chimed in.

"Like I said Dr., you have my word. I swear on Creed Allen's coon's life, I won't dare cross you." Dr. McNeil laughed a deep hearty laugh that I had not heard since shortly before the epidemic began. All it accomplished in me was the desire to pull him close and enjoy the moment with him, but there was still so much left to be resolved among us, it would have to wait. I gazed to the corner of the room and spied David, quiet and brooding, in the corner. Our eyes met, and he looked down, almost ashamed.

"Might you all give me just a bit? I'd like to speak to David for a while, that is, if it were alright with you David?" Immediately I glimpsed Neil's shoulders and jaw tense, and David simply looked taken aback.

"Uhm, yes, I suppose so Christy, I'd like that, very much." Was that relief I saw in David's face as he replied, almost hesitantly? As Miss Alice and Ida made their respective ways out the door, I caught Neil before he exited.

"Neil, please try and understand. Nearly dying made me realize many things, but most importantly, it made me realize how much I needed to be honest with myself, and with others. I need to talk to you too; will you wait so that we can speak later as well?" Something in Neil's face didn't register – he had become guarded once again, nearly impossible to read, emotionless.

"That would be fine Christy, just send David for me when you are through." With that, he turned and exited the room as any doctor would, quiet and respectfully – almost too quietly for my comfort. With Neil gone, the exuberance I had felt earlier in the morning also deflated. Lord, give me strength! David's eyes were pinned to me, and I could almost feel them weighing me down with the sense of responsibility I felt I owed to him, to myself, and to Neil. There were so many times I thought David were the one. David was young, I was young, and in so many ways I had felt that was what love must look like, feel like. David's small advantages with me had not made matters any easier. His kisses had only served to further confuse my feelings from what was truly in my heart, but now I knew.

"David, we really need to talk. I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Ok everyone, here is chapter 3, finally! I hope you enjoy. It's a shorter chapter, but the next one should be chalk-full of Christy and Neil moments, so hang in there, more is coming!

**Disclaimer:**This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

"No Christy, I'm the one that should be sorry," David interjected, before I could say anything else. "I'm the fool here. I was discouraged and said a lot of things in the parlor that night that I shouldn't have. When I saw you collapse, well, I just felt sick inside. All of this was my doing Christy, I should never have burdened you like I did. Christy, you know I love you more than anyone else on earth, I never meant to hurt you like that. Please forgive me?"

I had no idea how to respond. David's face was a pool of conflicted emotions that I couldn't help but feel responsible for. His apology was sincere and heartfelt to be sure, and I did care for David, but I knew that I could never come to care for him in the way he cared for me. How could I possibly tell him that, knowing it would only hurt him more? Somehow I needed to find the strength to be fully honest, for the first time. If there was anything I was sure about, it was the fact that I couldn't go on pretending I didn't understand my own heart.

"David, you needn't apologize to me. I know how much you care for me, really, I do. Perhaps that is what makes this so incredibly difficult." Out of the corner of my eye I could see David's face flinch. "David, you do have a gift, but you need to figure out where you stand with God, and you need to stop running from him. There's a lot of fear in you David, but I know that you can overcome all that, and you're a fine pastor. I'd hope that after all this is over, you would choose to remain here in Cutter Gap, but I'd understand if you didn't." My eyes had to look away from David; I was almost too ashamed to go any further. There was a long, painful pause before I could look up again. When I did, David's eyes had turned pleadingly toward my own.

"Christy, that's what I meant to tell you. I have decided to stay here. When we thought we were going to lose you, well, I was just beside myself Christy. I felt so selfish, so guilty, and so powerless to do anything. I truly believe that the good Lord used your illness to help me see him more clearly, and see how much you mean to me, that is, if you will still have me Christy. Please, will you marry me?"

"David, I, I, I just can't." My tears were flowing freely now. "You must know I care about you David, but I don't share the same feelings you do. I've spent too much time being dishonest with myself and denying my own feelings that I knew were there all along. I simply was too afraid to act out on them, and too afraid that it would ruin the friendship we shared. Please David, please try to understand, it's all for the best, it really is."

"It's Dr. McNeil, isn't it?" David stood quickly; he was now cold and bitter. Was that anger I saw flashing in his eyes? "You've been in love with him all along, I could see that clear enough. He doesn't deserve you Christy. All he has managed to do is confuse you, otherwise you would have been mine already."

Arrogance, pride, selfishness flew freely from David's lips. He hadn't changed all that much after all, he still had so much to learn, and it pained my heart to see him struggle in this way. David's response only solidified my resolve that the decision I had made was the right one.

"David, how dare you think that I am just some object to be owned? My voice was rising now, and I'm sure nearly the whole mission could hear me. "I'll have you know that I didn't come here looking for a husband. I came here with a vision and a purpose. There are people here in Cutter Gap who need me, and in many ways, I need them. I came here because God sent me here, not because I wanted something for myself, but because for once in my life I had something to give to someone else. Neil McNeil is none of your concern, and even if I didn't share feelings for him, which I do, I still know that marrying you would be the wrong thing to do. David, please, I love you like my own brother, I couldn't bear losing your friendship. Please try and understand."

"I understand things perfectly clear now, Christy. Be my guest then, you two deserve one another." With that, David marched out of the room, leaving the door to slam shut behind him. I was devastated. Inwardly I knew I had done the right thing, but that didn't always mean the right thing was easy to do. Why did David have to complicate things, why couldn't he see that I didn't love him? I arose from my bed, the first time on my legs in weeks. All I wanted was to see those beautiful Smokey Mountains I had come to love so much. I need, no, I wanted the fresh air; I wanted to be reminded that I really did belong here, that this all wasn't some huge, horrible mistake. My vision was blurred with tears and my body weak. Suddenly, the room around me began to spin. From the corner of my eye I caught the door open, and then the last thing I remember was a deep Scottish brogue yell, "Christy!" before I collapsed in a heap onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Here is the latest installment of "Love Never Fails." It looks as though Neil's and Christy's relationship might finally be taking a turn for the better, but that said, there will no doubt be some hurdles along the way. Will Christy and Neil have a chance at a future togheter, and what about David? Can he manage to come to terms with Christy and his faith, and find a way to forgive and move on? Will he stay in Cutter Gap and how will Cutter Gap recover in the wake of the Typhoid epidemic? Much more to come! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

**Chapter 4**

"Alice, I can't for the life of me know what goes on in that head of yours. How could you possibly let David stay on with the mission after this episode? You and I both know how fragile Christy's condition is; he had no right Alice, no right! There is no gentleman to be had in that man, why I aught to..."

"Neil, please try and calm thy self. You are practically as worked up as I imagine Christy must have been. I do understand your concern Neil, but please try and place thyself in David's shoes. He loves Christy nearly as strong is thy do I believe."

"Whoa, wait one minute woman. If you call his ever present brooding and pestering love, well, then we two have quite different interpretations of it. David is a fool and nothing more than a mere boy when it comes to women. As far as Christy and I am concerned, you should be more careful not to make such sweeping judgments about matters you know nothing about. Christy is my friend and currently, I'm her doctor, nothing more."

"Whatever thee says Neil, but we both know the truth, only some refuse to own up to it," fired Alice, determined yet calm.

I could hear the voices of Neil and Alice whispering angrily back and forth. Their hushed tones were practically swimming through my head in a mad swirl of confusion that throbbed menacingly in my temples. Had I really heard Neil correctly, that I was just a friend, just another patient, nothing more? Ever so slowly, I began to open my eyes once again. Corners of the room came into focus. I so wished this had all just been some bad dream, but it wasn't. David was beyond angry with me. Not only had I crushed his feelings, but I had also allowed my own heart to go someplace that I now realized it didn't belong. Neil didn't really care, not in the way I had hoped he did. That reality alone was like a knife driving straight into my heart. Unaware that eyes were now pinned to mine, I let out a small gasp as hot tears began to stream down my cheeks. Turning, my eyes rested on Neil's face. That face I thought I could read so well was a mask of concern and confusion.

"Oh Alice!" I cried, inwardly devastated.

"There, there child, thee must calm thy self. Your condition is much too fragile to be getting worked up like this. Whatever was it that caused thee this much excitement?" Alice asked. Her voice was soft and warm, much like my own mother's. How I missed mother.

"Alice, it was David. I think you have known for a while that he has shared feelings for me. Shortly before the Typhoid epidemic broke out, well, David proposed to me." I glanced yet again towards doctor McNeil, whose face remained guarded yet intensely focused upon me, almost as if he were hanging on every word I was about to say. "At the time, I was too uncertain of what my own feelings were. David's proposal shocked me, it came so fast and so sudden that I questioned whether or not he really knew what he wanted. I had told David that I needed time, and then before we both knew what hit us, the Typhoid epidemic broke out and we were all running in a million directions. Every day I could see David becoming more spent and frustrated. Each time we lost someone a piece of David just seemed to go with that person. Seeing David so taxed hurt me deeply, and somehow I convinced myself that must be what love looked like. Inwardly I believed I could be strong for David and so I became resolved that marrying David was the right thing to do."

"I see." Alice drew a deep intake of breath before she continued. In the corner of my eye I could see that Neil and turned away from me and was now standing next to my window, back turned, facing the mountains that I loved so much. Not being able to see his face, to peer into those eyes, was maddening. "And that would explain then why David has stormed out of the mission so hastily, without even a word to either one of us, and why it was fortunate that Neil happened to enter your room just as you were collapsing on the floor?"

"No, you see, the night before I became ill, I went to David's bunkhouse to tell him that I would accept his proposal for marriage. As I was attempting to explain myself, David stopped listening and only seemed interested in pulling me closer to him, to kissing me or making comments about how I looked to him, how I made him feel. All of it just confused me Alice, I had a hard time admitting it then, but I realized that David never wanted to talk; he never really asked me how I felt about anything. When I became uncomfortable and realized that we were alone in his bunkhouse, he accused me of not having a problem spending time alone with Dr. McNeil." Just then Neil stood a bit straighter, cocking his head to the side as if to strain to hear something he might have missed in our conversation. "Alice, it infuriated me, and I turned and stomped out of there as fast as I could. That next morning David apologized, but it was too late by then, I had come to finally see that David didn't really love me at all. David was in love with the idea of love, not me as person, and I knew then marrying him would be a mistake. However, before I could tell him how I felt, I became sick. Today was the first day I had the chance to tell David that I didn't love him in that way, and he just became so angry Alice, it was so unlike David. I'm afraid I've lost his friendship for good."

There, it was all out in the open, at least as far as my relationship to David was concerned. Both Alice and Neal were silent. Neil's face had softened yet I knew his eyes held a pool of questions. How I desperately wanted to talk to him, to answer them, but what was the use? After all, I was only a friend, only a patient, nothing more.

"Christy, thee has come such a long way in the time that you have been here in Cutter Gap. I believe thee has made a wise decision. Thee has allowed thy self to see truth for what it is, even if recognizing and acknowledging it was difficult. There are many who could learn much from following your example." Alice's eyes darted knowingly towards Neal, who acknowledged the exchange with the same Scottish stubbornness that Dr. McNeil prided himself in. It was obvious that whatever they had been discussing earlier was still very much a tension point between the two. However, Miss Alice's words and the exchange puzzled me to no end. "David will come around Christy. God has not finished with him yet, and it is not you that David struggles with, it's his own faith. I'm afraid that this Typhoid epidemic has taxed us all. We are tired and spent, and we have all lost people we dearly love. As a pastor, that weighs heavily upon David, and it's only natural for him to question his own place here. That is no excuse for his behavior towards you, but you must let it go Christy. Pray for David, there is much power in prayer, I know. God brought you back to us through prayer, and God can bring David back around too."

"Oh Alice!" My eyes were flooded with tears by now. I loved her so! Everything in me was compelled to sit straight up and embrace that woman, but I had no strength left in me to do so. Alice must have sensed this, as she quickly bent down and scooped me up in her strong arms. God had made Alice a strong woman, and I was so grateful that in the midst of all that had happened and was presently taking place, that I could lean on her for the wisdom, strength, and encouragement I so desperately needed. "Thank you Alice, thank you so much," I choked. "I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"You can think her by getting well, Miss Huddleston." Neil had finally broken his silence and was now looking at me with an unmatched earnestness that was not to be argued with. "Alice, I need to examine our patient now, would you mind giving us a few moments?"

"Certainly Neil. Take all the time thy needs, but remember, honesty is the best medicine a doctor could order." As Alice stood to leave, she winked knowingly in my direction. "Thee art in good hands Miss Huddleston, and the doctor is right. Nothing would please me more than to see thee healthy and strong once again." With that, Alice was gone. My room fell dreadfully silent. Neil and I were alone, and I was keenly aware of his presence, but why? Somehow being alone didn't really seem to matter much anymore. Everything I had wanted to say seemed every bit as foolish as David's actions had been. Aside for all of that, I was much too tired and I had already spent too much of myself emotionally than what I could physically handle.

Mechanically, without a word, the doctor went right to work. Neil McNeil was a puzzle to be sure. There were times when I thought I had him figured out, and just as quickly as those times came Neil McNeil somehow managed to remain a mystery to me with the ease in which he practiced medicine. With the gentleness of one who deeply cared about another, Neil checked my pulse, temperature, and lungs. Having seemed satisfied with his examination, Neil the doctor suddenly became Neil, my friend, once again. Or, was it something else? What was that displayed in those clouded, troubled, eyes?

"Christy, I'm worried about you." It was the same thing that Neil had said to me before I dismounted Charlie that day in front of the mission house, after he had offered me a ride home from Will and Ruby Mae's homestead. That night had been such a long night, but Ruby Mae had pulled though. I smiled fondly as I remembered the look that had been on Neil McNeil's face that day, and what it had felt like to be so near to him. Quickly I was becoming confused once again.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Cutter Gap is where you should be right now Christy. I have half a notion to pack you up myself and send you on the first train back to Ashville."

This was irritating, was he serious? Dr. McNeil really had a lot of nerve to lecture me about what I should and should not do.

"You, Dr. McNeil, might as well die trying to do that. I would just be on the first train right back to Cutter Gap. You would never be rid of me Neil McNeil, I can promise you that!"

"Aye, I believe that one enough, ha ha! You see Christy, the only one thing that troubles me in what you just said, the one thing I have a hard time believing, is that I could never be rid of you. I only wish that were partly true lass," Neil said, with an air of longing I had yet to hear from the doctor.

"Neil, I, I don't understand. What did you mean by that just now?"

"There will be time enough for that Christy, please, can you trust me? It was a question that offered hope, if only I was willing to take it and accept what little he was willing to give right now. Every part of me was willing.

"Yes Neil, I trust you. I've never distrusted you. I've believed in you more than I think you believe in yourself sometimes, I think." Was I being too forward, too open, too soon?

"Aye, lass. Right once again are we?" There was a twinkle in his eye now, and a smile lit across his face, making the tension in the air evaporate like rain on a hot summer day.

"Christy, I care about you deeply. I nearly lost you once; I'm not ready to lose you again. Let's work towards getting you strong and healthy again, and then, well, we'll see what the Lord has up those sleeves of his, alright?" Did I hear Neil right, was he now willing to let God have control? It couldn't be true. Had this ever self-assured, in control and doubting Neil McNeil found faith in someone other than himself? His words, softened and sincere, shocked me and took any words that wanted to form straight out of my mouth. Sadly, I became a stumbling child in his presence once again.

"I, I, well, I suppose that would be alright." I suppose that would be all right!! Who was I kidding? Surely I could have come up with something more intelligible to say than that, but I couldn't.

"Just alright lass? Ha ha. Well, I guess that will have to do for now. How about I leave and let you get some rest? I'll be back to check on you in a little while, and then we have the hard work ahead of us. Once you've regained enough of your strength back, we will have to slowly work towards building up those muscles once again. They have gone unused for quite a while, so you must be willing to take it one step at a time, with help, I might add. None of this getting up and out of bed by yourself business any longer, you understand, Miss Huddleston?" He was doing his best to be seriously all doctor, but I found it amusing.

"Yes Doctor McNeil, whatever you say. Far be it from me to go against doctor's orders again."

"That's what I like to hear!" Neil stood to exit, but then before closing the door, turned to me once more. "Christy, would you mind calling me Neil from now on? I think we are both ready to put formalities behind us, are we not?"

"Yes Neil, whatever you say," I smiled sweetly back in response. Neil chuckled once again.

"Aye, that's much better, much better indeed," Neil said, as he closed the door behind him. Crisp Fall air wafted through my window, blowing my curtains about on the soft pillow of air that delighted me and carried my thoughts right back outside to where I heard Neil mount and gallop away on Charlie. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Cutter Gap, and, although I was still unsure of Neil's full intent and feelings, and unsure of what he exactly meant by his usage of the word "formalities", I was certain that I loved Neil McNeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **For those that have been waiting for it, this is Neil's and Christy's moment of truth and a chapter devoted to all things Christy and Neil McNeil. However, not all things end well as there is trouble lurking in the shadows. Stay tuned, more to follow!

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

Never before had I been more relieved to see Fall's lush and vibrant colors give way to the newly barren branches and bitter chill of mid November. Normally, I loved everything about Fall, but October had ushered in that dreaded disease, Typhoid. All across Cutter Gap and for miles around, Typhoid had reared its ugly head and marched a course into the home of nearly every family I knew. Before coming to Cutter Gap, I had been completely ignorant concerning the disease, only knowing that there was little to nothing doctors could do to stop it once it's course began, and sadly, I became all too familiar with how true this reality really was. Despite all that Dr. McNeil, Alice, David, Ida, or myself did, people still became sick, and people still died. Only Winter's first freeze halted the disease in it's tracks, leaving it to lay dormant, lurking silently in-between seasons, all the while knowing that come Summer, the cycle could begin all over again. This fall had been particularly deadly. Cutter Gap, my Cutter Gap that I had come to know and love so dearly, just wasn't the same. Fairlight, my dearest friend in all the world, the one person who dared reach out a hand of friendship to me, the outsider, was the first to succumb to the pestilence. How I missed her. Fairlight's daughter, Zady, had also fallen ill but thankfully pulled through, as had Ruby Mae Beck, and Bessie Coburn. Shortly before I fell ill myself, Bessie's mother Lety had become frail and weak with the disease, only for me to learn that while I was deathly ill myself, she passed away, leaving Kyle and Bessie to fend for themselves. Jeb Spencer and Kyle Coburn were beside themselves sick from the loss of their wives. In Cutter Gap, people didn't have much, save for the family bonds that tied them altogether and made life in these harsh mountains work, somehow. Losing someone that close was devastating, and at times, difficult to near impossible to recover from. Along with Fairlight Spencer and Lety Coburn, Rebecca Holt had also fallen ill and died, as had one of my own students, Lundy Taylor. Add to that list Tom McHone, who had been killed earlier that summer in a feud, and the list of those lost was well, too long, much too long. Gratefully, although my school children had been dealt a tremendously cruel hand in the aftermath of Cutter Gap's most recent Typhoid epidemic, I would return to them come January, knowing that they were safe and healthy, knowing that I would see them again.

"Aye, we are making fine progress, are we not Christy?" It was Neil who broke the silence and my thoughts. I was so thankful for his presence. "Just a few more stretches here and we'll try our hand at a spin around the room, if you think you are up to it?"

"Am I up to it, are you kidding? There is nothing I would like more than to feel my feet on solid ground once again Dr. McNeil, I, I, I, mean . . . Neil," I stuttered sheepishly, knowing that we were supposed to have put "formalities" behind us, but still, not knowing what that really was suppose to mean.

"Ha ha, alright then, I'll let that one slide for now. Up ya go!" Neil replied jovially, throwing a supportive arm around my waist as I stood up, carefully, for the first time in nearly two weeks since I first attempted it myself, miserably, I might add. In the course of the weeks that had followed since I first awakened and since that awful day when David and I last spoke, Neil had been by my side every chance he could get. Day by day my strength had returned and I could feel just how much so, as I took my first aided steps around the room. Walking had never felt so good, but perhaps this was aided by the fact that I had never before been this close to Neil McNeil. His arm about me was intoxicating and reassuring all at the same time. "How does that feel lass? Are you up to walking a bit more? If so, it would do you good and help build your strength back up. Before you know it, you'll be fit to walking anywhere you'd like, perhaps, even for a stroll with me down by the creek?" I looked up, a bit startled by Neil's forwardness. There had been a change in him, and I loved this new Neil. As I regained my strength each day, his ease and openness with me only grew as well. Looking straight into Neil's eyes, I could see the questions in his reflected back in my own.

"Neil, I'd like that, I'd like that very much. It's amazing really that you have managed successfully to keep me cooped up here this long!" I laughed, a deep, sincere, heartfelt laugh that had not escaped from me since shortly before Fairlight's death. "Do you mind if we head out to the balcony Neil? I'd love the fresh air, and I'm sure so much has changed already out there now that winter's just around the corner. It will help me feel like I'm not really still just cooped up in this room, oh please Neil, just for a little while?"

"Alright, but just for a wee bit. I don't want you out in the cold for too long, nothing would be worse in your condition than a setback." Neil, ever so cautiously the doctor, grabbed the thickest blanket he could find from my bed and wrapped it around me tightly as we strolled together towards my window's balcony. We walked towards the ledge and I leaned into it as far as I could, breathing deeply of the air around me and taking in the mountains and the surround mission yard. Had it really been nearly two months since last I even stepped out the front door of the mission? That seemed impossible to me, but it was true.

"Neil, I hope to teach again come January. Do you think that it's too much to hope for?

"Nothing is too much to hope for Christy." He looked at me then, all playfulness aside. It was an intense look, one that every time I saw it, my breath would catch in the deep hallows of my throat in hope and anticipation for something I had waited for much too long. "You see, before you became ill, I thought that prayer, that God, that anything beyond what I could control was useless. Why, I had even told Alice Henderson herself that you couldn't pray Typhoid away. I was foolish Christy, pigheaded and stubborn, even conceited." Never before had I seen such humility displayed upon Neil's face. "We had lost you Christy, ya do know that, don't you?"

"Yes Neil, I do. To be honest, there was nothing keeping me here. While I was sick, there was a moment when I saw Fairlight sitting across the river from me. She looked so happy Neil, so the Fairlight I knew and loved, and I missed her so. Everything in me was pulling me to her. And then, out of nowhere, I heard my name, over and over again, and something deep inside me told me that I was needed here, that I was loved, and before I knew it the weightlessness was gone and I was back, heavily tucked underneath my sheets and aware of somebody praying." Just then, I was intentionally vague. I knew who had been praying, but I wanted Neil McNeil to admit it for himself. I had to know and had to hear it from his own lips, that He had found God, and, dare I hope, that he loved me.

"Aye lass, that's all true." A mist of tears began to pool in his, causing them to glisten as he ran his fingers nervously through the thick ruddy curls at the nape of his neck, a habit that over time I had become all too familiar with. "But, well, there's something else you should know. You see, I was the one praying." I feigned surprise.

"You Neil, but, why? What changed that you thought prayer would work?"

"I wouldn't say things necessarily changed, but more, that I changed Christy. I saw you lying there, and there was nothing I could do for you, I was completely powerless. For months now I have been watching you tirelessly give so much of yourself to the people here, and more, watched you live out your faith so openly and inapprehensive, that well, your own faith gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, there was something to it all. So, I prayed. I prayed like never before Christy, and something more, something deeper, and then when I saw your eyes open, I knew it was true. That God was real, that He was in control, and that I needed him, that we needed him. Christy, you must know I love you." He had said it. Everything else faded around me save for the face of the man I loved and the words that kept echoing back in my ears like the most glorious ring there ever was – "Christy, you must know I love you." The reality of those words was unbelievable, but they were true. Neil McNeil did love me.

"Oh Neil, I, I, don't know what to say." My words drifted off, carried on the wind of some distance place that I thought myself in.

"Then don't say anything at all lass. I just had to tell you, and I didn't think it was fair to carry on the pretense we were just friends, when really, I wanted to have an understanding with you that goes far beyond that."

"Neil, that's not it, that's not it at all." Why did this man always succeed in confusing my thoughts and confounding every word I wanted to say? "The truth is, I knew you were the one praying all along. I heard you tell God that you loved me and I came back because I recognized that it was you all along. Neil, what I'm trying to say is, is, well, that I love you too."

"Christy, Christy, I jest can't believe it, but I'm so glad. I jest don't deserve any of this, but I'm so glad, so glad God has seen fit to give me a second chance." Neil pulled me tightly to him just then and we stood together, locked in the truth and reality that God had given us both a second chance to love one another. Again, I breathed in a deep, long, breath of air. Never before had the air of the Great Smokies seemed as fresh and invigorating as they did at that moment, never before had I felt that much alive. Breathing in yet again I caught the faint, musky smell of Neil McNeil's flannel jacket as my nose lifted and peered over his shoulder. If I could stay anywhere forever it was here, in this place, just like this, with Neil close beside me, and safe. Just then I caught the hint of a shadow flee from below on the Mission's porch and head towards the stables. Squinting, I peered harder into the shadows only to be met by the piercing eyes of David as he stared intently back into mine. Troubled by the look on his face, I gasped, caught completely off guard and the moment shattered entirely.

"Christy, what is it?" Neil spun me around, but I could only stare back, completely at a loss as to what had just happened, and more, completely lost as to what I was supposed to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Christy is feeling better and finally getting out and about. Neil is charming, protective, and deeply in love with Christy, as is Christy with Neil. David is still lurking in the shadows. Could Christy's guilt over David begin to drive a wedge between her and Neil, and could David possibly do something that would drive the couple apart?? Stay tuned!

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

**Chapter 6**

Nearly two weeks had flown by since Dr. McNeil and I had come to our understanding together on the balcony. Just knowing Neil McNeil loved me seemed to transform everything I thought I once knew about love and somehow make it more wonderful, exciting, and new. Granted, David worried me, but I still didn't know how to explain the look on his face or what had been meant by his piercing stare that day. David's unannounced presence with us while on the balcony had startled me, to be sure, and Neil had known something was wrong. Somehow though, I just couldn't bring myself to try and explain. After all, David had been hurt and he just needed time, we all needed time. Luckily, my change in behavior had been easy enough to explain away by my illness, which Neil seemed to accept easily enough, and so he had no idea that I had seen David at all, or that seeing him had concerned me so. Despite the fact that my concern for David was heavy, my strength had grown daily, thanks to Neil's doctoring and my own desire to see my students once again. Neil had finally given me his permission to venture beyond my room to the rest of the surrounding mission, which delighted me, not to mention that in just one short week I would be allowed to return once again to my classroom. I was simply beside myself excited, or, as Creed Allen might say, "right ready to turn somersaults." Rubie Mae was the first to greet me as I made my entrance downstairs for the first time and her exuberance brought a large smile to my heart, which radiated and showed on my face.

"Lord a' mercy teacher, if it ain't right good to see you up on two legs again! We were all in a fret for ya, teacher, me most specially. I reckon I'd just been lost without ya Miss Christy, oh I'm so glad to see you lookin' fine as rain again!

"Now there's a child with some spirit in her for sure!" laughed Neil, who was by my side, ensuring that I was steady enough to make the trek downstairs. Turning to me in a half whisper, Neil added, "Ruby Mae is right you know, but I think you look a tad lovelier than the rain." Neil's eyes were solidly looking for my reaction, which I'm sure must have been amusing to him as I couldn't help but miss the twinkle of laughter that shined back at me through his gaze.

"Neil, thee does not know the half of it," chimed Miss Alice, equally as happy to see me up and about again. I was thankful for the interruption, which distracted me from Neil's charm, something I was still not used to, especially while in the midst of company. "I'm afraid that we would be having possum tonight, had Miss Ida not been kind enough to prepare a chicken for us to help celebrate this happy occasion with. We all know how difficult it is to rein in Ruby Mae's excitement in the kitchen."

"I'll second that Alice," I smiled knowingly, remembering the evening my Father first came to visit and his reaction to Ruby Mae's painstakingly prepared possum, which must have put a visible face to Ruby Mae's efforts, albeit well intentioned. "I'll be sure to thank Miss Ida, Alice, and thank you, because Chicken does sound fantastic," I said, throwing a knowing and relieved glance in Miss Alice's direction, which nearly had both of us in tears from the laughter we were trying to contain. Just then, Ida rounded the corner, hands filled to overflowing with a beautifully displayed plate of chicken, roasted to perfection. My mouth began to water from the aroma that instantly filled the room, as I couldn't remember the last time I had smelled, or gotten to eat, something so wonderful. Indeed, I had missed Miss Ida's gift of cooking.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? By the looks of things, I believe Christy may just eat everything in sight if we don't get this party started soon," said Neil, jabbing me playfully in the side. I threw a quick glare in Neil's direction, which only seemed to add fuel to his amusement. One by one, we each took our seats, Ruby Mae chatting incessantly the entire time about the recent events of the cove. Jeb Spencer and Kyle Coburn were still deeply grieving the loss of Fairlight and Lety, John and Bessie had been head over heels in love and it was speculated they would wed soon, Creed Allen's coon had a litter of babies which I'm sure I would soon be introduced to, and the list went on. Still, as we took our places, I couldn't help but notice that the chair at the head of the table was empty.

"Uhm, as hungry as I may be, shouldn't we all wait for David?" I asked, puzzled that I had yet to see him. Ida was quick to answer my question, her coolness only adding to my concern.

"He had supplies that were needing to be picked up in El Pano and left yesterday. David said not to expect him back for another week or so as he had some obligations he needed to fulfill along the way."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to have missed him then. I wanted to thank him for everything he did to help out with the school while I was ill. I don't think I could have managed without him stepping in like that," I said, genuinely grateful and sorry that he wasn't with us. In fact, I wondered if it had just been an excuse to avoid me, and I couldn't help but be curious as to what his other obligations were that would be keeping him away for so long.

"I'm sure you managed just fine, Miss Christy," said Ida, again, rather coolly. Sensing the growing tension, Miss Alice cut into the conversation.

"Christy, we are so happy to see you back on your own two feet again and recovering so well. God indeed has answered our prayers and seen fit to give thee back to us. Let us all bow our heads now in prayer, and thank the Good Lord for this gift and for the food which is before us now." Quickly, we each bowed our heads in unison as Miss Alice prayed. It was a relief to cut the tension with prayer, and I took the opportunity to say a silent prayer for David myself, hoping that God would somehow soften his heart again, that he would find forgiveness somehow, and in turn, the healing I knew he so desperately needed but that only God could do. Neil, sensing my shift in mood, grasped my hand beneath the table and squeezed it gently. I was so lucky, so very blessed to have him in my life. Our relationship was still so new and fresh, and although Alice knew of our understanding, we were still waiting to announce it to the rest of the residents in Cutter Gap. Somehow the timing for all that hadn't seemed right yet, and plus, Mother and Father needed to speak with Neil about it all first. That thought alone was enough to leave me quite anxious. With the prayer over, the remainder of the meal was quite enjoyable, Ruby Mae dominating once again most of the conversation. Neil was able to catch us all up on the health of the rest of the cove, and by the looks of things, the danger of more Typhoid outbreaks had past. Most were recovering quite well, and in time, those that were left to grieve would mend as well. Missing Fairlight, I had a deep desire to see Jeb Spencer, Zady, and the rest of Fairlight's children.

"Neil, do you think that later this week we could head out to the Spencer Cabin? I realize that I'm just now getting out again, but I desperately need to see how Jeb is coping. I want to be able to help out, perhaps take them a meal or something, but more, I'd really like to visit him and the children." Neil, noticing my eagerness and desire to go, couldn't say no this time.

"I suppose, Miss Huddleston, that can be arranged. However, I'd like to accompany you if I may, so that I can keep my eye on you. We wouldn't want you getting yourself into any trouble now, would we?" He smiled, winking in my direction.

"No doctor, we wouldn't want that at all, and thank you for your offer, I'd be obliged to accept it." Miss Alice smiled knowingly, while Ida just sat rigidly, looking between the two of us, before she finally excused herself to clean up after the meal.

"What's gotten into her Alice, Ida seems a bit more on edge than what is normal for her. Do you suppose she's feeling alright, perhaps I should see if she's OK?" Neil said, picking up on her unusual behavior as well.

"No Neil, I don't believe she's feeling unwell. Perhaps she is just concerned for David's well being, it will take some time for us all to adjust to recent events, and perhaps more so for Ida. After all, thee must remember that Ida is deeply protective of David. Prayer would be thy best medicine, in this case," said Alice, fully aware that David was not ok, and that Ida reflected some of that hurt which was only natural for a sister to do.

"Very well then. Perhaps I may be able to persuade Miss Huddleston to join me for a stroll down by the creek then, if you feel up to it Christy?"

"I'd love to Dr. McNeil. Alice, Ruby May, would you excuse us for a bit. A stroll down the creek sounds incredible, especially since I've only been able to stare at it from my window for what seems like ages now."

"Of course, thee art in good hands. Go Christy, and please, don't worry yourself over David or Ida. I'm sure they will come around soon enough. She stood, closing the gap between us in order to embrace me. "I am so happy thee art well again Christy," said Alice, embracing me tightly. Leaning in closer so as to whisper in my ear, she added, "Remember to hold onto joy my girl, always hold on to that."

"I will Alice, and thank you so much. You are wonderful, you know that don't you?" I said, turning toward Neal who had readied my coat and was waiting for me by the door. Alice just smiled and waved us on. As the door closed behind us, I could feel the chill of the late November air nipping at my nose and causing the blood to rush quickly to my cheeks. Neil took my arm and led the way, as silently we made our way across the mission lawn to the creek and began to stroll along its bank. Bright leaves of red, brown, and orange crunched beneath our feet and added lightness to my step. Secretly I had always loved the rustle of autumn leaves. Daddy used to say it was God's way of whispering to us through the silence, and he would remind me of this mainly at nights, when I was most fearful and unable to rest. "So, your very quiet this evening Christy. A penny for your thoughts?" Neil asked as he smiled in my direction, but with a bit of concern.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how daddy used to remind me of God's presence when I was afraid or couldn't rest. He used to say that God could whisper to us through the leaves."

"Aye, I don't doubt that maybe He does. There was a time when I thought that would have just been an old wives tale, something mothers made up to console their babes, but God is everywhere Christy, I've never been so aware of His presence before."

"I'm so happy to hear that Neal, and He is here, isn't He?"

"Yes, and I bet He also knows what else you are thinking about, doesn't He?" Neal asked, still sensing something was a miss.

"Well, if you must know, it's David."

"Oh, and what about David?"

"Well, ever sense I refused his proposal, he has made every attempt to avoid me. I know he is hurt, but I think he is very angry as well. I don't know what I to do, or how we will even manage to be civil around each other from here on out. Neil, I'm concerned about what he will think of the change in our relationship, especially so soon after his proposal to me. I never wanted to lose his friendship."

"Look Christy," Neil said, spinning me around so that we were face to face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, absolutely nothing at all. You were honest with David; honest with yourself, and honest with God, that's all anyone could ever ask of another person. We must trust that David is in God's hands, and we cannot let our relationship be dictated by his actions. Christy, you must trust God in this, you need to trust me too. I'm not going to rush what we have or try to run ahead of God on this, I promise you.

"Oh Neil, what did I ever do to deserve you?" I said, collapsing in his arms as he pulled me reassuringly close.

"No lass, that's what I ask myself everyday, and everyday God reminds me that it's a gift I couldn't earn. I love you Christy Huddleston, and I'll do everything in my power as God enables me to ensure that you are taken care of, protected, and loved. You have my word on that, Scott's oath."

"Scott's oath huh?" I said, laughing.

"Aye, and that's as strong of an oath as any you will ever get. We like to seal them with something a little more binding though, like this." With that, Neil bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, ever so slightly. My eyes must have still been closed in eager anticipation when moments later I sensed that he had already parted and was staring at me, rolling in laughter. "Christy Huddleston, you have got to be the most intriguing creature I've ever met," he said, quite amused.

"Well, at least that's better than boring, isn't it?" I asked coyly, as he took my hand in his and we continued our stroll, turning around to head back to the mission house for the evening.

"Aye, that it is. Life with you Christy Huddleston promises to be an adventure, that's for sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting, but I hope that you enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

**Chapter 7**

_Life with me would be an adventure_ . . . I couldn't help get Neil's statement when we last parted out of my mind. Was Neil McNeil really thinking in longer terms than the present that we knew? Did he really want to spend his life with me? As my fingers ran their way through my hair, I set the brush down, my hands trembling with excitement at the prospect of Neil becoming my future husband. _Christy McNeil, no Christy Rudd McNeil – _now that has a ring to it I thought, completely caught up in my emotions, which were pleasantly distracting. Just then the familiar pound of Charlie's hoof beats awoke me to my senses. He was here! Smiling, I took one final glance in the mirror. Today I had opted to let my hair loose, with part of it twisted up into a loose yet attractive knot. The effects were just right, not too modest, yet not too overdone either. Earlier in the week Neil had promised to take me up to the Spencer's cabin, and I was practically giddy with excitement to see Jeb once again. Fairlight had only been gone a short while, and I was worried about Jeb and how he was getting along in her absence. Zady, Lulu, John and Little Guy had to be aching for their mother as well, something I knew nothing about. More than ever, I was determined to see to it that I did all I could to help. I loved Fairlight; our friendship had meant so much. After all, I was sure she wouldn't hesitate to do the same for my family, if our roles had been reversed. Parts of me still felt guilty that I had survived and she had not. Life was unpredictable, and more, it felt cruelly unfair at times. Hurriedly, I grabbed for my riding coat and gloves, rushing out the door and down the stairs as fast as my two legs would carry me. By the time I reached the foot of the stairs, I was practically breathless from the exertion, and even more so when Neil walked through the front door, all smiles.

"Well, well, Miss Huddleston. We aren't in any hurry are we?" He stood amused and I simply blushed in embarrassment. Had it been that obvious?

"As a matter of fact doctor, I am. You've kept me waiting long enough I'd say. It's felt like ages since I've last seen the Spencers. I miss them."

"I see. I suppose that's my loss then. I had hoped it was I you had been missing," Neil said, his thick Scottish brogue emphasizing the last few words. It was obvious to me he was none too worried, his eyes were glowing. How was it that he could figure me out so easily?

"I suppose it is good to see you as well Neil, but honestly, I think I've seen too much of doctors these days. Seeing a new face would do me some good." He laughed, deep and affectionately.

"Alright then, would you settle on a ride with someone who is head over heals with you then?" He had caught me off guard once again. Somehow he always knew just what to say to disengage my senses, or my sanity.

"I suppose I have no other choice, now do I?" Laughing, I twirled around to call after Alice.

"Miss Alice, Neil is here and we'll be heading out to the Spencers. I hope to be home later this evening." Alice came around the corner, wringing her hands against the front of her apron, her graying hair falling in soft tendrils about her face.

"That sounds like a fine idea Miss Huddleston. I shall not need to worry about thee; thou art in very capable hands. Say hello to Jeb for me, and the children, will thee?"

"Of course Alice, I'll give them your best." Smiling wide, I turned and began to follow Neil out the door to where he had Charlie hitched. I had expected to see Prince readied as well, but only Charlie stood willing and ready for the task at hand.

"Neil – why isn't Prince hitched up and ready?"

"We won't need Prince today love. He's too unpredictable, and I'm still not keen on the idea of you being out and about like this yet. I feel it's best if you ride with me today, doctor's orders."

"I thought I wasn't riding with a doctor today," I said, unable to resist the opportunity to give Neil a hard time. Truth be told, I was wildly excited about the idea of riding with Neil once again. My thoughts drifted to the last time we had ridden together, shortly after Ruby Mae's fever had broken. Alice and I had been up all night, worried sick that we would lose Ruby Mae to the outbreak. By the time the sun had risen, I had been exhausted. Neil had been kind enough to offer me a ride home to the mission, and I remembered the thrill of riding so close next to him, his tobacco and musk scent intoxicating while Charlie's smooth gait had lulled me into a restful sleep, nestled safely against his chest.

"Well, doctors can have some ulterior motives, can't they?" Neil asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Again Neil, I don't think I have much of a choice, do I? I suppose riding with you won't be too difficult to manage, just this once." Neil hoisted himself atop Charlie and reached down for my hand, lifting me up effortlessly next to him.

"Now then, just sit back and relax. Charlie practically knows the way blindfolded, and it's a fine day for a ride. It will give me a chance to get caught up on how my lass is doing this week." He smiled again, brushing some stray strands of hair away from my cheek as I settled back for the ride to the Spencers. "Has David returned yet?"

"No, nobody has heard from him. Alice thinks it's just his way of getting away for a while, to clear his head, to think. I know Alice does that from time to time, perhaps I needn't be so worried about it."

"Aye, men sometimes need their space and open air to clear their minds. That's what I love so much about these mountains. Somehow when I allow myself to get lost in them the troubles of the day don't seem so big."

"I know what you mean. From my window I have the perfect view of the Smokey's, and often, when I'm frustrated, lonely, or just feeling lost or overwhelmed, I go and just stare at them. They quiet my heart." Neil was listening pensively, his arms about me growing a bit tighter.

"You truly have fallen in love with this place, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. There's no other place I'd rather be. Granted, there were many times in the beginning I wondered what I was doing all the way out here. But God showed me that I needed to be uncomfortable to learn to trust Him. He knew what he was doing, and somehow, I don't know if I will ever be able to leave. Your awfully quiet Neil, is there something wrong?"

"No lass. I was just thinking about how right you are. About being stretched in order to learn trust – it took nearly loosing you for me to see how much I needed God." His voice became tight, choked with emotion. It was still incredibly difficult for us to discuss my illness. "You see, I'm a doctor, and I thought that I was supposed to have all the answers. Every time that I found I didn't, I only grew more angry and bitter at God for not allowing me to save people, people I loved. He's showed me that it's not my responsibility to save, but His. It's true he's given me a gift, but that doesn't always mean it's in his will to save either."

"Daddy always told me that God is a jealous God. That sometimes he finds he needs us with him more than he needs us here, and so he decides to take us home when his ache for us becomes too great."

"Your father is a wise man, and has a way with words. You must miss him a great deal."

"Yes, I do. Actually, that's what I needed to discuss with you as well. Mother and father have been beside themselves with worry every since I became sick. With Thanksgiving and Christmas right around the corner, I feel it may be best for me to return home so that I could spend some time with them, put their minds at ease."

"Doctor Huddleston, you've read my mind!" Neil's smile was so wide it stretched from ear to ear, his excitement contagious. It wasn't what I had expected. Was he really already so willing to be rid of me?

"Neil – what are you talking about? I thought you would be upset to see me go. Well, at least, at least I hoped you would."

"I would be if that meant I was being left behind without you." My eyes shot up then, understanding beginning to set it. "You see, I've already taken the liberty to talk with your father, and he has asked me to accompany you back to Ashville for the holidays. I've already purchased the tickets for us and arranged everything with Alice. I still don't believe you should be heading back to school until January, and in the meantime, Alice and David have the lessons covered. Besides, snow is usually heavy in December and it's difficult for the families to make it to the schoolhouse anyhow. The break would be good for everyone."

"Neil! Thank you! Your fantastic, do you know that?"

"No, but I'm grateful that you think I am. It looks like we're here now."

"Already?" I asked, sad that our ride together had gone by so fast.

"Time flies when your in love, doesn't it Miss Huddleston?" There was that mischievous twinkle in his eye again.

"And how can you be so sure of yourself Mr. McNeil?" I laughed, the cool November air meeting with the heat from my cheeks. I could feel the blood rush, a pleasant burn.

"Your face says it all love. But I wasn't just speaking about you. Now, shall we?" Neil leapt down from Charlie and reached for me, lifting me slowly to the ground. Before releasing me however, he bent in and kissed me tenderly. Neither of us had seen the figure of a man retreating from Jeb Spencer's lean-to, nor the pair of eyes that seared through each us from the shadows with a jealous, smoldering rage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: **For all those that can not seem to get enough of Christy and Neil, here's some more!

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

* * *

"Miz Christy! I can't believe my eyes! Oh Pa – come quick, it's Miz Christy, she's here, she's all better!" Zady Spencer's voice was a shrill of excitement as she nearly fell through the open door to embrace me. Granted, I felt much the same as she did. Our time apart had been too long.

"Zady, oh Zady! I've missed you so much!" Zady's embrace rivaled mine in its strength and urgency. Slowly, I released my grasp on Zady's petite form as my outstretched arms pulled her back in an effort to better assess how my student was doing. With Fairlight gone, Zady had become so much more to me than just another student. She was very special, more precious to me than I could ever have imagined she would become. I needed reassurance that she was alright. Neil stood next to me, protectively as always, grinning from ear to ear. It was amazing! Zady had seemed to grow up over night! The youthful glow that had once so effortlessly graced Zady's face was replaced by a heavier care that one so young should never have to bear. She was taller, more lean, a picture of strength and determination. She was the very reflection of her mother. My arm reached up slowly, my hand softly cupping her cheek. "You've grown up overnight Zady. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thank ye Miz Christy. Won't you come in? Oh! Doc. McNeil, I hardly saw you standing there, please, both of you, come in. Pa is probably out back working the beehives. That's all he does these days, work. It's hard to get him to eat, and I don't think he sleeps much either." As Neil and I followed Zady inside, Lulu and Little Guy were busy running circles around John, who was failing in his attempts to quiet them. Dishes piled what seemed like ceiling high, scraps of food lay unattended here and there. Chairs were overturned, dust hung in layers, and the children's hair flew in unkempt, various directions. It was true that the Spencer's didn't have much, but Fairlight had always been a stickler for cleanliness and order. Pain seared through my heart once more as the Spencer's once tidy cabin seemed to cry out the absence of Fairlight's creative and tender touch. To be sure, the Spencer family was hurting.

"Seems like you've got your hands full with these two, Aye John?" Asked Neil as he bent low, tenderly ruffling Little Guy's unruly mop of a head.

"Doc McNeil, you have no idea. Things have all just gone to dish water since Mama died. Nothing works anymore and Pa, he doesn't even seem to know we're even here."

"John, you must give it some time. Grief is an ugly beast, and selfish at times. You must give it time to run it's course," stated Neil, in an effort to reassure John. "You must understand that your ma meant everything to your pa. There were hardly two people in this cove that were more in love than your ma and pa were."

"You mean they were even more in love than you and Miz Christy are?" It was Lulu, her baby blue eyes and innocent face the picture of seriousness as they blazed right through Neil McNeil, who could hardly contain a bit of laughter. Smiling, Neil nodded, turning in my direction as he responded.

"So, you think Miz Christy has intentions for me, do you?"

"Neil!" I couldn't believe the nerve of the main. Heat rose quickly to my cheeks as instantly my hands went to my hips, daring him to continue this charade any longer.

"I don't know Doc McNeil. But you sure do like teacher, everybody says so."

"Lulu! That's enough! I'm so sorry Miz Christy. It seems we've all just plumb lost our manners," said Zady, crossing the room to hush her sister's questions before they revealed anything else they were not supposed to.

"Zady, it's quite alright. Actually, your sister here is very perceptive; I do like your teacher, very much." Neil was standing once again, his eyes searching my face for reaction and smiling to find that my now red-hot, flushed face was confirmation enough.

"Teacher! Is it true! Oh Miz Christy! There will be a wedding, right? Why, I think spring would just be lovely! We'll have to make you a wring of bluebells and daisies, and…" Zady was stopped dead in her tracks as Jeb Spencer entered the room, his shoulders sagging and his face stern. I couldn't remember when I had ever seen Jeb Spencer's face stern.

"Zady! That's enough! We don't go poking our noses in other's business, its not proper. Nobody said anything about no wedding," Aren't I right Miz Christy, Doc. Neil?"

"Yes Jeb, no wedding, at least – not yet," said Neil, trying to come to Zady's defense. "It is true though, Miss Huddleston would make a fetching bride, I would only be so lucky."

"That's quite enough, both of you!" I said, finally speaking my mind for myself! If I allow this to continue any longer you both will either have me married off or declared a permanent spinster before the day even ends! Jeb – it's so good to see you." I crossed the room and embraced him. Jeb was stiff and unresponsive, but I could sense that he was also grateful that I was there.

"It's good to see you up and about Miz Christy. We were mighty fearful for you, heard you's was pretty sick."

"Yes, yes I suppose I was Jeb. But I'm doing better, and getting stronger every day, with Doc. McNeil's help of course. But I didn't come here to talk about me. How are you, and the children Jeb, really?"

"As good as can be Miz Christy. We are getting on just fine. But, I've been fixing to tell you that I don't think I can spare my Zady and John to the school now, not now that Fairlight's gone. I'll need a spare set of hands and the children, well, they need a woman. I can't be to them what Fairlight was, and Zady, she's good help." I was crushed. My neck turned to stare at Neil, my heart and my head racing with questions. _What should I do? What should I say?_ Neil reached for my hand and clasped it in his own; giving me a tight squeeze that wordlessly quieted my response with his touch. As if he had read my mind, Neil simply shook his head from side to side, indicating that this was neither the place, nor the time, to argue with Jeb Spencer.

"I, I – Jeb, I don't know what to say. I wish there were some other way. I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Miz Christy, and there be no other way about it. You're a good teacher, a good friend. You're still both those things. Lulu and Little Guy will still be a schoolin'. I just can't spare my olduns, you understand, surely you do Miz Christy." Jeb's eyes pleaded with me to understand. He needed me to understand. But I didn't. How could I tell him that though?

"Yes Jeb, I do." We all miss Fairlight. It's just going to take some time to figure out life without her," I said, slowly and sadly.

"No Miz Christy. It will take me a lifetime missing her. If you'll both excuse me, I've some work needing done out back. Good day Miz Christy, Doc. Neil. Weather looks like it could turn bad here soon, I wouldn't stay long." With that, Jeb ended the discussion, closing himself off from us and the world as he turned. Jeb's shoulders were heavy and his face aged as he walked silently out the door. The weight of Jeb's grief gripped me as nothing had ever gripped me before. The remainder of Neil's and my visit with the Spencer children was quiet and strained as I became lost in my own thoughts. As Neil and I walked slowly back to where Charlie was tied my mind raced. _What would I do if something were to happen to Neil?_ I couldn't fathom losing Neil, not now, not after loving him so deeply. I couldn't understand a God who would let two people love so deeply and then take one away so suddenly, so prematurely. I knew God was still God, but that didn't make my unanswered whys any easier to deal with.

"Christy, may I have a penny for your thoughts? Your too quiet lass." Neil had already effortlessly hoisted me atop Charlie as he slung his legs over the saddle to join me.

"Neil, It just doesn't seem fair."

"What doesn't seem fair Christy?"

"That God would take Fairlight away from Jeb and the children like that. It's obvious they are lost without her. What will they do Neil?" Tears were beginning to fall freely now, disrupting the soothing effects of Charlie's easy, laid-back gait.

"God is in control Christy, always. You, of anyone I know, must know this. Don't you remember? You helped me to understand that God is bigger than us. If God allowed this trial into Jeb's life, then God will give Jeb the strength to weather the storm, just like He will give us the strength to weather whatever storms He may allow into our lives as well." Neil had read my mind, once again. "Don't you believe that He'll be with us Christy?"

"Yes Neil, Yes, I do. It's just, now that I know what love really is, how wonderful true love really feels, I'm afraid to lose it. I'm afraid that something will manage to destroy what we have together before we even really have a chance to understand or explore it."

"Oh Christy!" Neil chuckled, a soft, understanding, thoughtful chuckle. "We'll never understand love; it will always be too complicated! Love's beauty is found in the fact that it is also beautifully vulnerable. If there wasn't something to lose, how could we appreciate how special it really is? What value would it have?

"I guess that make sense. It doesn't make me like it any more or less though Neil."

"Christy Rudd Huddleston, know this. I'll always love you. If God takes me home before he takes you, know that I'll never stop loving you. I'll just be waiting for you in the presence of a God, the very same God, who saw fit to give you back to me for a little while on this earth, to love and enjoy. I believe that Jeb has eternity to look forward to with Fairlight. I believe we have that hope too."

"Since when did you become so wise?" I laughed, leaning into his chest, allowing the strength of his arms to encircle me and wrap me close.

"When I finally stopped trying to be."

"I love you Neil McNeil."

"And I love you, Christy Huddleston. Someday you'll be my bride, my Mrs. McNeil, I promise you that."

"I hope so, I truly hope so Neil." With that, I sighed, content to enjoy the silence that was so comforting between us. I could feel every breath Neil took as his chest rose slowly against my back. I felt so alive, so at ease knowing that I was loved so deeply. However, I couldn't erase the fear from my heart, the fear that I could lose what I had in this very moment. Looking up at the graying sky that was thick with impending snow, I shivered slightly, praying all the while that God would guide us both, that He would protect us, and that God wouldn't take Neil McNeil away from me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry once again for the delay in posting! Life doesn't slow down much and I'm working on two other stories at the same time, so this one sometime takes a back seat. I think you should enjoy the chapter! Two men in a barn fighting over the same woman can't be good!

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

**Chapter 9**

Cold air snarled at my back as the mission's door snapped violently shut behind me. Warm air rushed in a torrent around my face, my cheeks pricking and tingling with relief. For the most part, my ride home from the Spencer's cabin had been beautifully uneventful until the sky above us had turned a menacing gray. Neil's brow had furrowed with worry as he nudged Charlie into a hastened pace towards home, attempting to beat the first wave of snow that had promised to start flying at any moment. I marveled at how quickly things could change up in these great mountains. Weather was about as unpredictable as the people I had both grown to admire and love. As uncomfortable as the cold wind had been, it had also afforded me the opportunity to press myself more firmly against Neil for warmth. His arms were so steady and solid, so safe. Just being near Neil McNeil was intoxicating enough to steal away my senses. Smiling, I removed my gloves and shoved them deep into my coat pockets, silently regretful our ride together had ended. I glanced out the window at Neil's retreating form, slowly leading Charlie towards Alice's barn where Prince no doubt would already be boarded, eager for the company. The air outside was just too cold for anything.

"Christy, thank heavens thee art back safely!" Miss Alice came bounding around the corner, smells of tonight's dinner wafting in through the room after her. "The weather has turned fast, I'm afraid we're in for quite the snow storm tonight." Alice crossed the distance and embraced me fully, scanning the entry way and study that was just to the right of where we were standing. "Where is Neil?"

"He walked Charlie to the barn but he'll be in shortly. Would it be alright Miss Alice if Neil stayed for dinner?"

"I've already planned on it child. In fact, I think it would be wise if Neil planned on staying here for the evening. I'm not so sure he should try making it back to his cabin tonight anyhow. We can set up a cot in the den room, that is, if Neil's agreeable to the idea."

"Oh, if he's not, I think I can work on him Miss Alice." I grinned wide; Miss Alice's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'm quite sure thee will not have to try too hard." Easing my coat from my shoulders I deposited it on the coat rack, noticing David's which was haphazardly strung on one of the neighboring posts. My mood suddenly dropped to the pit of my stomach, sensing we would be forced to communicate with one another for the first time in weeks. As if reading my thoughts, Miss Alice confirmed my suspicions.

"David arrived home earlier this afternoon. He had quite a load with him, what with everything Mr. Pentland sent with him from Cataleechie."

"I can only imagine." My eyes rolled sarcastically. I couldn't help but remember my arrival to Cutter Gap with amusement. Mr. Pentland had walked me the several miles up mountain slopes and through mud holes, stopping along the way to deliver mail that had been piling up, or so he had said. What had it been, three, maybe four letters at most? Anything over a handful of letters was considered a load by Mr. Pentland's standards.

"Where is David now?"

"I believe he had been checking on Prince and then was going to freshen up in the bunk house."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong Christy?"

"No, no, I'm sure it's nothing." I smiled, trying to erase the worry that was all over my face.

"Something must be worrying thee; I can see it written all over your face Miss Huddleston."

"I'm sure it's nothing Miss Alice." I lied. In the back of my mind, I knew that if David was out with Prince, then he would soon be out with Neil as well. I wasn't too sure how the two of them would do left alone, especially with me not knowing what was going through David's head these days.

"Neil will be fine Christy. David and Neil are grown men, and if they know what's good for them, they won't try anything foolish with me around."

"Was it that obvious Alice?"

"That you are worried about the two of them together?" Alice laughed. "Not at all. Now, do tell me how the Spencers are getting along. How's Jeb?

"Not good Miss Alice, I'm worried about him. He just doesn't seem to be the same with Fairlight gone. Jeb is so lost in grief that the children have to fend for themselves and it shows on their faces, especially John's and Zady's. They shouldn't have to grow up so fast."

"Children in Cutter Gap have grown up long before their time as long as women have been having babies," said Alice, her head nodding once as if to punctuate her words. "You've seen it for yourself Christy, life here, well – it's hard. John and Zady will be fine. It's Jeb I worry about."

"Why more Jeb than the children?"

"Because Jeb's lost the other half of himself that made things in their world work. I've never seen two people weather life's storms together more gracefully than the two of them. People here in the mountains don't just marry for happiness's sake, they marry to survive Christy. When something is out of place or missing up in these Mountains its like a wagon trying to roll with just three wheels, and that, as you can imagine, doesn't work so well."

"Oh," I said, the image haunting my thoughts. A deep ache in my heart began to throb for Jeb. I tried to imagine my life without Neil, tried to picture that old three-wheeled wagon crippling along down the road and somehow I knew it just wouldn't work. My life without Neil wouldn't work either, so how could I expect Jeb's to?

"Thee must keep Jeb Spencer in thy prayers Miss Huddleston. With time, I'm sure things will begin to mend some. But it will take time. This winter will be hard – for everyone involved." Just then there was a loud crack and the sound of raised voices coming from the barn. I could hear Neil's Scottish brogue wrestling with the growl of David's clear and strong young voice, almost adolescent. I shuddered, my instincts taking over and nearly catapulting me out the front door. A strong had clasped mine, pulling me to a halt.

"No Miss Huddleston. This is between Neil and David. Thee must have faith. Come with me, there's work to do in the kitchen and I could use your help."

"But Miss Alice…"

"No Miss Huddleston, thy presence would not be wise. Reluctantly I followed, my heart suspended however somewhere between where I stood and the altercation I knew was taking place in the barn. Somehow I wish this could have been easier for David, somehow I knew that would be impossible. I loved David, just not in that way.

"How could you," seethed David, his tone low and threatening.

"How could I what Mr. Grantland, I don't seem to understand." Neil was trying his best to remain calm but from the moment he had stepped foot in the barn and found David brooding in the shadows, that had been next to impossible.

"You've confused her. You're nearly twice Christy's age. What makes you think that you're better suited for her than I am?"

"I've never claimed to be better suited for her. On the contrary, I never even would have imagined I would be good enough for her."

"You're not."

"I agree." However, I don't believe you to be better qualified at this moment Mr. Grantland. Age isn't the best standard to measure by. In fact, I'd say by this little display of yours right now that some added years might be more to your advantage."

"I have every right to be angry McNeil. I love Christy and somehow you're claiming to have found God has managed to sweep her off her feet. It's really compassion she has for you McNeil, not love. Besides, you can't claim to just somehow find God and not live it. It's a lie McNeil. What in your life has demonstrated you have genuine faith?"

"Let me ask you this Grantland," said Neil, his tone measured, carefully gauging David's face and motions as he spoke. "How has your response to Christy's true feelings shown God-like qualities? You say you love her, but all you've done these past several weeks is run from her, shutting her out, causing her more pain. If you loved her, you'd let her choose. Not force yourself on her like the arrogant sod you really are."

"You're one to preach on arrogance McNeil."

"Aye, I am. Takes one to know one doesn't it Grantland? God has more compassion on the repentant and humble than you have in the greed of your own heart right now." Something in what Neil had just said caused David to straighten. For a moment he was quiet, the darkness shrouding the glint of pain that the truth Neil's words had ignited. For some reason he felt as though he were losing himself. He hadn't come to Cutter Gap expecting to meet someone like Christy Huddleston. In David's mind Christy was everything he had dreamed of and more. He remembered the evening he had watched her loosen her hair from his bunk house, how the length of it had cascaded so delicately around her shoulders, wrapping her porcelain skin in a sheath of dark spun amber. Rose-scented water had wafted down and forever enchanted him. He knew then, as he knew now, that she had to be his. Couldn't McNeil just accept that? He had seen them today, riding to the Spencer's Cabin. He had seen how McNeil had gripped Christy tenderly, protectively around the waist. He had seen the joy in Christy's face, in her eyes, those deep blue beautiful eyes – Christy should have been looking at him that way, it should have been him, not McNeil holding her in his arms. He loved her, he always would. The image burned in his mind, fueling his anger. If he hadn't lost himself then, he had lost himself now. All sense of bearing, all sense of logic flew out the barn. As the first flakes of snow began to fall the heat in his chest began to grow, swelling to his neck and coursing through every vein in his body. Anger blurred and blinded his vision as Neil's voice became lost in the rumble of his own heart which beat wildly to the rhythm of frustration and fury. Before David could even think he lunged for Neil, his right fist plunging fast and hard into Neil's face. For a moment, Neil was startled and taken back. Surprised that Grantland would even dare pick a fist fight with him in the first place. The Grantland before him was not the Grantland they once knew, that was clear enough. Prince and Charlie reared their heads, eyes rounded and white-rimmed with alarm. Charlie kicked and a bucket fell from its perch, cracking loudly on the barn floor as Neil gained his bearings and flung at David, knocking him off his feet. David lay on the ground, dizzy and disoriented. With one blow McNeil had knocked the air out of his fire. Leaning on one elbow, David shot a hand up to inspect the damage. His jaw throbbed and the taste of something salty and warm trickled down his throat, over his chin. David Stared up at Neil, his ruddy curls displaced and his face unmoved.

"That was a pretty stupid move Grantland. Do you honestly think something like that will win Christy's affections? Do you have any idea what it is to love someone Grantland, truly and unselfishly?"

"I suppose your going to say you do?"

"Yes, as I matter of fact I do."

"What makes you think that? I'm the one on the ground McNeil. You threw a punch just as much as I did."

"Yes and your still talking aren't you? Grantland, if I had really wanted to, I could have done more harm to you than you can even imagine." As Neal spoke, his eyes began to soften some, as if Christy herself had walked onto the scene. "Hurting you Grantland would only hurt Christy and I won't do that. I refuse to hurt Christy the way you're hurting her now." With that, Neil turned and marched out of the barn, but not before David could get his last word in.

"Watch yourself McNeil. This isn't over."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay! Here's another chapter for all of you Neil and Christy fans.

**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction work. I by no means own the rights to Christy the novel, TV series, or movies. I have just borrowed the characters. These characters belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not seek any profit. This is strictly for personal enjoyment only.

* * *

"Go ahead and set the mashed potatoes over there Christy. I've got the chicken nearly ready as well," said Miss Alice, rushing frantically around the kitchen as she tied up the remaining loose ends of the meal they were about to enjoy. Christy picked up the bowl, steaming and brimming with promise, but couldn't help as her eyes strayed out the kitchen window to the barn outside. Neil and David had been out there for what seemed like an eternity. She knew that Neil McNeil could hold his ground, but she still worried, and she worried for David as well. She had never known David to be an aggressive person until now. Christy shook her head solemnly, walking the bowl as Miss Alice had directed towards the dining room table. Somehow she couldn't erase away the sickening feeling that all of this was her fault. Just then the front door slammed and Christy jumped back, her body stiffened in defense, not sure of really what she could expect. David's slumped form charged in, his hair flying madly in front of his face, it's wild movement a match for his mood. Suddenly aware of her presence, David halted, his eyes meeting hers for the first time since her rejection of him in her sick room. What had it been now, over a month? He couldn't remember, time wasn't something he tried to keep track of lately. Every day without Christy felt like a year. "Christy," his voice forced her name in an audible whisper, almost as if he were saying her name for his ears alone.

"David - hello. " You should take your coat off. You must be cold. She started to reach out in his direction to help him with his coat as she continued. "Dinner is nearly…"

"I'm not hungry." Pushing away from her was instinctive. David imagined it was a lot like a wounded child flinching from a stranger. That's how Christy felt now, like an absolute stranger. Almost immediately David regretted having cut Christy off so short. He could tell by her surprise and the glistening in her eyes that she was hurt. She had only tried to be kind. He chided himself. Why couldn't he just bring himself to show her some bit of civility, she didn't deserve to be treated with such disrespect, but he couldn't help it. She had only been honest with him and well, that honesty hurt. With some of the anger evaporating as guilt took it's place, David turned to take his leave. Besides, it would be just a matter of moments before Neil would follow him through the door anyhow. David didn't feel much like answering to anyone anymore than he had already done. "Please have Ida bring something into my bunk later."

"Just hold thy feet David," said Miss Alice, her voice firm and admonishing. "We don't run a boarding house here. If thee expects to eat, we expect thee to join us. Thy sister is not thee's personal servant."

"Then I'm not hungry. Goodnight." David's answer was short and direct and just as quickly as he answered, he was gone. Christy could see the shadow of his form retreating in the direction of his bunkhouse.

"Well I never! That boy has got himself some nerve!" Alice stood, shaking her head and wringing her hands in the drying towel she had brought over with her from the kitchen. "Christy, are thee alright?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Alice. He's just upset, and I'm afraid I have no one to blame but myself."

"Blame for what?" It was Neil, who had come to stand silently behind Alice. No one had seen him enter from the side door that adjoined the kitchen to David's bunk house. He stretched his broad shoulders around the door-frame and Miss Alice to see directly into Christy's face, which was still a mixture of shock and pain. "Christy, what are you to blame for?"

"Oh Neil, Miss Alice, I did this to him! I hurt David and my presence here is just making everything worse. Perhaps I don't deserve to be at the mission any longer. What right have I to keep putting David through this?" It was all Christy could say before her shoulders began quaking uncontrollably with tears. Neil rushed to her and held her close.

"There, there now Christy, you're not to blame. You can't take responsibility for David's actions. He and he alone is responsible for his actions, not you."

"But I led him on for so long Neil, it wasn't fair."

"Just wait one moment Child, Neil's right. Thee must stop shouldering blame that does not belong to thee. You did nothing wrong in being honest about your heart and who you love. David has known for quite some time that he didn't have your heart. He chose to ignore the fact that your it was Neil's all along, we all saw it Christy."

"Ahhmm," Neil stood and eyed Alice playfully as he cleared his throat in rebuttal. "Let me correct you Alice, YOU saw it. I was clueless."

"Ok, I see I stand corrected. We all saw the obvious except for Neil, who should have known better. I suppose they don't say love is blind without reason."

"I can't argue with that one Alice." Neil chuckled, despite the heavy emotion in the air. His lightheartedness went a long way to ease Christy's emotions. Turning to Christy, Neil motioned for her hand. "Christy, come, why don't we sit down to this nice meal before the chicken runs off? I'd best be going as soon as we're finished, I'm afraid Charlie won't like the ride home too much with the wind howling as it is. Snow tomorrow could be thick."

"Oh Neil, you're not riding home tonight, surely not!" Christy, although she still wasn't completely convinced of her right to a place at the mission, was shaken back into a shocked state of rationality. The thought of Neil and Charlie heading out in the storm sent darts of fear pulsating through her body. Weather like this, especially at this time of the year, could be so unpredictable. "Why don't you stay here with us tonight? Miss Alice has already offered a cot in the study. Please Neil, don't leave." Neil looked intently into Christy's eyes, pleading desperately with him and still glistening from her tears from earlier. He couldn't bare the thought of causing her heart anymore pain than it had already been through for the evening.

"Alice, is it really alright, you wouldn't mind and I wouldn't be inconveniencing the Mission?

"Not at all. It wouldn't be right to turn our only doctor out in a storm like this. Christy's right, thee should stay here for the night.

"Very well then, it's decided."

"Wonderful!" Now, where did I set that blasted chicken? Ida! Dinner is ready!" Alice quickly disappeared around the corner through the kitchen. Neil bent low, taking the opportunity while he had it to whisper softly into Christy's ears.

"It's only too bad I've been a fool not to have made you my wife already." Christy blushed, catching Neil's meaning with a measure of embarrassment. Had he really said the word wife?

"Neil McNeil, keep your head about you!"

"Aye love, that will be hard for a man to do, knowing your just feet above me." On my honor, I'll do my best."

"You better, or else."

"Or else what? You'll serve me burnt chicken instead of Alice's? Neil's comment earned him not only a wide smile but a hard slap to the chest as well.

"I might, I just might Neil McNeil."

"It's good that I'll have some extra time with you this evening. There's something I wished to discuss with you Christy, and I think the sooner we discussed it, the better."

"Alright Neil, but what is it?" Christy had sensed the edge of seriousness quickly invade Neil's tone.

"There was one thing you said earlier that I would agree with."

"What would that be?"

"That I don't think it's entirely wise for you to be here at the mission right now, with David that is. Not because of anything you've done, I just don't trust David."

"Oh Neil!" David would never do anything to hurt me. He may be upset with me, but he's not like that."

"You didn't see him in the barn the way I saw him Christy. David's wrestling with more than just his feelings for you. He's not himself right now. I think it may be wise for you to head back to Asheville as soon as possible."

"But Neil!"

"Christy, please, listen to me."

"I can't leave you, I won't!"

"And you won't have to. I don't intend to send you unescorted. I'd like to join you, as we originally intended. I'd like to speak to Alice concerning all of this after dinner. For me to be able to join you, Alice would have to be willing to take on any of the doctoring responsibilities that may arise in my absence." Christy nodded, her eyes hopeful and hesitantly excited.

"I should ring mother and father immediately."

"We'll do so after we've spoken with Alice, alright?"

"Alright. I'm so glad your staying this evening. I wish you never had to leave."

"So do I lass, so do I." As Neil embraced Christy once more before they turned to take their seats at the table, Neil couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness storm his heart. Christy couldn't see it, but there was something about David that was not to be trusted right now. He was a man running on emotions, and an irrational man could be a dangerous man. He hoped not, but he wasn't entirely convinced of that himself.


End file.
